Diamond Heist
"25 million reasons to avoid guards and gunfire." Diamond Heist is a heist in Payday: The Heist . It involves the characters robbing a privately owned skyscraper that contains a jewel vault. It was stated by Overkill that this heist was the most difficult in the game. The crew breaks into the Garnet building skyscraper with the intent of robbing Garnet's vault of its valuable jewels. The heist begins with the crew entering on one of the three floors needing to attach tablets to at least three different panels throughout the building in order to disable the building's security system. The player's presence is unknown, and if they are able to avoid the eye sight of the security guards, the crew can avoid conflict for the first phase of the heist. If the players are seen, or if they are heard firing their weapons, the alarm will sound and the police will arrive. Once the tablets are finished the lasers in front of the vault are disabled, at this point the alarm will sound if the players have remain unseen. Most of the time the vault doors will remain closed and the crew will have to find alternate ways to open it, although there is a small chance the crew's codes will work and the door will open, dramatically reducing the amount of time and effort needed to complete the heist. If the doors remain closed, the players must make hostage exchanges between the skyscrapers owner, Mr.Garnet, making various trades between the CFO and Garnet's son. Once the hostage trades are completed, the codes will work and the vault will open. Players will then be able to finally remove the jewels from the vault and make their escape via a helicopter piloted by Bain. Objectives *Sneak and Access the Alarm Boxes *Plant Tablets on the remaining Alarm Boxes (If Guards saw you) *Enter the Codes *Change of Plan, Get the CFO (if the Codes doesn't work) *Wait for Bain *Get Mr. Garnet's Son Ralph (if the CFO doesn't have the Codes) *Wait for the Time Lock *Steal the Diamonds *Escape Videos fbMY_tmRE7k Trivia *Early screenshots show that the guards were going to wear the default white T-shirts, and that the sapphire cases would be necklace cases. *There is a glitch in which one of the players will begin the heist within the vault. Although the player can steal the jewels and activate Bain's extraction helicopters arrival, the player inside the vault will be unable to leave. However, if the player exits and bots are disabled, the three remaining players can complete the heist extremely quickly. *This heist was previously only available to be played on Hard and Overkill difficulties, although it has since been patched to be available on Normal difficulty as well. *Many signs on desks have unusual names, some may refer to developer nicks. One of the signs also says "Santa" *The vases in the vault are an exact replica of Ulf's vase in the office. It was created there because "so we could shoot it." *It seems that if you be stealthy and not get caught until you enter the codes you have a bigger chance for the codes to work than when you get caught and dash to the vault and getting caught. *There are several portraits you can find of Sonja Kinski, the face model of Zoey from Left 4 Dead. Gallery DiamondHeist crashed party.jpg DiamondHeist pistol whip.jpg DiamondHeist atrium2.jpg DiamondHeist rooftop.jpg DiamondHeist red button door.jpg DiamondHeist birthday banner.jpg DiamondHeist atrium.jpg DiamondHeist CFO dead.jpg Diamond Heist map.jpg Category:Diamond Heist